


Right where you're supposed to be

by CherryPie0



Series: Things we do in the dark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loki is fourteen, M/M, Mentions of non-consensual somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Somnophilia, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is Eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki, naked, on top of him is the last thing Thor expected to wake up to. After his surprise is gone, however, he decides he should take better care of his little brother.(Sequel to 'Nice and quiet' but can be read separately)





	Right where you're supposed to be

Thor feels the bed shift as someone moves next to him. He's still half asleep when he feels soft, little lips on his own, and realises there's a small hand inside his boxers, palming at his dick. 

A few days ago he woke up to his little brother fucking himself onto his cock, quiet, choked whimpers leaving his mouth as he rode him with a desperate hunger. Shock and arousal ran through him and he closed his eyes before Loki saw that he had woken up. He should have probably been angry, being violated in this way in his sleep, but _this_ \- his little brother's ass around his cock - was what he had been craving for far longer than he cared to admit, so, anger was definitely not among the emotions he felt that moment.

He didn't know what to do; not wanting to scare Loki away but also not being able to stop what was happening when it felt _so_ good, he decided to do nothing. After all, he didn't have much time to think about it. The tight heat of his brother's hole felt better than anything he had ever felt and before he knew it he was coming, spilling inside Loki. 

He kept his eyes close as Loki got dressed and curled up next to him, suddenly recalling the couple of times in the last two weeks that he had woken up to a shirtless Loki lying beside him, which, he guessed, probably meant this wasn't the first time it had happened and it would most likely happen again. The thought made his soft cock twitch and he barely managed to choke back a moan at the prospect of having his little brother again. 

It's been less than week since then and Loki has finally come. He's decided to let him do his thing for a little while, wanting to find out what else his brother did when he was sleeping. Now, Loki has his hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a few experimental strokes before holding it more firmly. It doesn't take long for Thor to grow fully hard and he can't stop the smile from tugging at his lips when he realizes that Loki's little hand can't even grip him properly.

A startled low groan leaves his mouth when Loki licks the tip of his cock before taking it into his mouth, eagerly sucking on the head. Loki doesn't seem to be able to take more than that but the wet heat of his mouth and tongue is enough to have Thor's dick leaking more precum that Loki immediately licks clean. 

Loki spends a little more time playing with his cock, either using his hands or with his tongue and lips, before letting it rest against Thor's stomach and taking his clothes off. He feels his brother's weight on his lap as he straddles him before positioning himself on his knees, his ass right above his hard cock. Loki lowers himself until the head touches his rim and starts pushing down forcefully, despite the fact that his hole is obviously way too tight and too dry to allow the intrusion.

The poor thing couldn't have possibly prepared himself enough with just his little fingers and now he's struggling to take it inside him despite how his body keeps refusing. Thor can't help but wonder terrified if that's how Loki fucked himself onto his cock every time, imagining how much it must have hurt him and he wishes he had found out much earlier so he could take care of his little brother and give him what he wants without hurting him.

Not willing to let Loki hurt himself anymore, he finally opens his eyes and looks at Loki whose eyes are unsurprisingly full of tears from the pain. He brings a gentle hand on his hip, not wanting to startle him. 

"Loki?" He keeps his voice quiet and soft, hoping that Loki will not panic and understand that he's not in trouble. 

That's not what happens of course because Loki's eyes widen in terror and he freezes for a few moments before quickly moving out of his lap, ready to bolt out of the room, but Thor grips his wrist, preventing him from leaving the bed. 

"No no no, wait, baby, everything is okay, relax," Thor says but Loki seems to be having trouble believing him and - probably feeling exposed being completely naked in front of him after getting caught - he lies on top of Thor and curls himself in a small ball, trying to hide, burying himself into his broad chest and Thor can feel tears landing on his skin. 

"Shhh, you're fine, Lo. It's okay, you're not in trouble," Thor reassures him, bringing his hand to Loki's head and starting to caress his hair. "Come on, baby, stop crying, please. You know I don't like it when you're sad." He strokes soothing circles on his back with his other hand, glad to feel Loki slowly relaxing. "That's it. Breathe, baby, breathe," he instructs and his little brother obeys, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Do you hate me?" Loki asks once he's stopped crying, his voice barely a whisper, making Thor's heart clench in his chest.

"Of course not. I don't hate you, baby. I love you _so_ much I could never hate you," Thor says firmly, ducking his head to place a kiss on Loki's hair. 

"Really?" Loki asks, his tone now hopeful. 

"Really. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," Loki replies and starts shifting on top of him until they're chest to chest, tilting his head up and finally looking at him, a small, unsure smile on his lips.

"There you are," Thor coos and kisses the tip of his nose, making him giggle. "What were you doing here, Lo? You can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise," he reassures him when he sees the hesitation in his eyes. 

"Nothing..." He says in a small voice, averting his gaze. "I- I just like it when you are inside me... it feels really good," he says eventually and _fuck_ if that doesn't have Thor's cock twitching. He can't believe he can actually have this.

"And what else do you like, baby? Tell me," Thor encourages, wanting to know where exactly they stand so he can decide how he's going to proceed.

"I like kissing you. On- on the lips," he says shyly, but at least this time he doesn't hesitate to offer an answer.

Thor grips gently his chin between his thumb and index finger and guides Loki's lips to his own, pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Like that?" He asks and smiles when Loki nods and giggles.

"Where else do you kiss me, Lo?" Of course, he knows the answer and he watches amused as Loki squirms, struggling to reply.

" _Thor_ ," he whines softly, squeezing adorably his eyes close as if to hide from Thor, a shy small smile forming on his lips as his cheeks start turning red. Thor wants to fuck the innocence out of him _so_ bad.

"Do you kiss my cock, baby? Tell me." Loki nods his head, his blush getting darker, and Thor's smile widens even more. "Yeah? And do you like kissing me there?"

Loki nods more eagerly this time, before speaking. "Mhm, it tastes good, I like it. I- I tried taking it into my mouth but it's too big and I couldn't," he says and sticks his lower lip out in the most endearing pout.

Thor's cock is fully hard again and aching now, the filthy words in Loki's sweet innocent voice making his arousal grow stronger and stronger, and the sight definitely doesn't help his case either. His brother is the prettiest little thing with that pout on his pink lips and the deep red on his flushed cheeks. "It didn't fit in your little mouth, baby?" He asks and runs his thumb over his lips and the pout there as Loki shakes his head. "What else do you do?"

"I play with it... with my hands. And I watch it as it gets hard and big. I- I like how huge it is," he says, now obviously more relaxed and Thor can't help but chuckle. 

"How huge is _what_ , Lo?" He asks, wanting to hear his little brother say it. 

Loki's face turns a lovely red color, again, and he chews on his bottom lip a bit nervously, but eventually, when he finally speaks, there's determination in his eyes. "Y- your cock. I like how huge your _cock_ is," he says and even though his blush gets deeper, there's a mischievous little smirk on his lips.

Thor groans quietly, a satisfied grin forming on his face. "Then what do you do?" 

"Then- then I sit on it. It takes me some time to get it in and it hurts but it's okay. After a while it starts feeling really good."

"That's why you should have told me, baby. I can make you feel good without hurting you," Thor says gently, now caressing his little brother's cheek. 

"You can?" Loki asks, his eyes wide in wonder, like he didn't know that this was a possibility, looking more than a little excited.

"Mhm. Would you like that, Lo? Do you want me to make you feel good? To take care of you?"

"Yes, please," he breathes out, nodding his head enthousiastically.

That's all Thor needs to hear before flipping them around, propping himself on his elbows and hovering over his brother's much smaller body, loving how willingly Loki opens his legs to let him settle between them. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, baby. Look how happy having you here makes me," he says and gently grips Loki's little wrist, guiding his hand to his hard cock, sure that he's never been so hard in his life.

"Oh," Loki breathes out, his lips curling into a wide grin.

Thor smiles back at him and leans in to kiss his jaw before connecting his lips. Loki gasps when he nibbles on his lower lip and Thor takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his little brother's welcoming mouth. 

Loki whimpers into the kiss, his hands gripping his biceps while he rocks his hips up, seeking friction. He kisses back hungrily, making the kiss sloppy and wet and Thor groans when he realizes that this is Loki's first proper kiss and that _he_ is his little brother's first everything. First _and_ last, Thor decides; now that he knows that he can have Loki like he's always wanted there's no way he's letting him go. 

_His_ Loki. _His_ little brother. _His_ baby.

He pulls away so he can keep kissing down his neck and collarbones, careful to suck bruises and leave his marks where they won't be visible with a shirt on, not wanting to raise any questions from their parents. 

"Shh, you gotta be quiet, baby. Can you be a good boy and do that for me, Lo?" He asks when Loki moans a little too loud, but he obediently stops when Thor speaks.

"I can. Don't stop, please," Loki pleads when Thor pulls away like there's any chance that Thor would leave him.

"Give me a second, baby," he says as he reaches to his nightstand, grabbing the lube from the first drawer and resuming his position. He applies some lube on his fingers and goes back to kissing his little brother as he brings his hand between his legs. Loki tenses for a second when the wet pads of his fingers touch him but soon he relaxes, sighing into the kiss, distracted by Thor's lips against his own.

Thor circles his rim, spreading lube over the opening before starting to push one thick digit inside, causing Loki to gasp. He rubs his inner walls as it eases it in until the second knuckle, making them nice and slick so he can start working it in and out of the tight hole. He moves in shallow thrusts at first that soon grow deeper, swallowing the pretty moans Loki lets out. 

"Want another one, baby?" He whispers against Loki's lips and his brother nods immediately, spreading his legs even more in an invitation. Thor obliges and pushes another slick finger inside, filling the tight ring of muscle stretching around the base of his fingers. "Does it feel good, Lo?"

"Yes, _so_ good. It never feels like that when I do it," he replies, a bit breathlessly, and bites his bottom lip to stop any sounds that threaten to come out. 

"Do you want me to make you feel even better, sweetheart?" 

Loki's eyes go wide like he can't believe it can get even better but he nods eagerly, whispering a sweet ' _please_ '.

Thor smiles and crooks his fingers, twisting his wrist for a few moments until he finds the little bundle of muscles inside his brother, and his other hand flies over Loki's mouth, just in time to muffle his whine. "Shhh," he hushes him but keeps rubbing the pads of his fingers against the sensitive spot, leaving his hand over Loki's parted lips to silence his cries. 

Loki's chest is falling and rising fast as he pants, and his dick is hard and leaking against his stomach, twitching with every brush of Thor's fingers against his prostate.

"Look at your pretty little cock, baby. So hard for me," he coos and elicits another sweet muffled moan from Loki. He decides it's time for a third finger so he slips another one inside, enjoying how Loki clenches around the digits. He has barely started pumping them in and out when Loki writhes beneath him and his dick twitches, spilling white pearls of cum between their bodies, his little chest heaving. 

Thor grins at him and withdraws the hand from over his mouth so he can stroke his hair, already a bit damp with sweat. He slows down and moves his fingers languidly, keeping his thrusts gentle and shallow, giving time to Loki to catch his breath. 

"Sorry," Loki mumbles after a while, a sheepish expression on his face like he thinks that he wasn't allowed to come yet. 

"It's okay, baby," Thor says softly and kisses him as he removes his fingers. "I think you're ready," he says, and just the sound of those words have Loki's dick coming back to life. 

He lubes his cock up and lines himself up with Loki's entrance. "Take a deep breath," he orders and when Loki obliges he starts to push in. It's still an incredibly tight fit, which was expected, of course, with his cock being big enough to split Loki's little body in half, but it's much easier to slide inside than before. It takes all his will power to not just thrust inside and he goes as slowly and carefully as possible, filling his brother's body inch by inch.

He stops moving once he's fully seated inside his little brother and soothingly pets his hair, trying to help him calm down and breathe. He waits for Loki to relax and just looks at him, taking in how beautiful and delicate his baby brother is with his face flushed and his lips deliciously swollen, looking like everything Thor has ever wanted. "Okay?" He asks after having a while, not able to hold still any more, and thankfully Loki nods, little whimpers escaping his slightly parted lips.

"Relax, little brother. I'll take care of you," Thor promises and starts pulling out and sliding back in, keeping his movements careful and gentle. 

Loki wraps his legs around his waist, his hands gripping his biceps, blunt nails digging hard into his flesh. Thor leans down to kiss him as he builds up a steady pace, and Loki opens up beautifully for him, letting him lick into his sweet little mouth and taste him. 

"Thor, more, please. H- harder," Loki pleads in a little whine and Thor can do nothing but comply, his thrusts growing more insistent, making Loki shake with the force of them. 

Thor would like this to go forever but the pleasure of finally being inside his little brother and actually fucking him is overwhelming and he already feels his orgasm gathering. He loves how pliant Loki is beneath him, how his body gives way to his every little touch, how _his_ Loki is right now and he wants to keep him like that for as long as he can. 

He nuzzles his neck, inhaling his favorite scent, sweet and familiar and intoxicating, placing open-mouthed kisses on his throat. "My beautiful baby brother," he sighs, feeling Loki shivering as his breath ghosts over the damp skin of his neck. 

"Thor, _please_. I- I think I'm close," Loki moans, his hips now rocking up to meet Thor's thrusts, desperation clear in his voice.

"You can let go, little brother. Come for me," Thor encourages him and gathers him in his hands as he sits up on the bed, taking Loki with him so he's sitting on his lap. The new position forces him even deeper inside and they both groan at this better angle. Loki wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, and Thor grabs his brother's narrow hips in his big hands, starting easily moving him up and down so Loki is now bouncing on his cock. 

This time when Loki comes he bites Thor's shoulder to muffle his sobs, his little cock throbbing between them. Thor fucks him through it and continues after he's done, his pace growing sloppy and merciless as his orgasm approaches, slamming into Loki's pliant body almost brutally. 

"I love you so much, baby, so fucking much," he groans lowly and moments later he feels his balls tighten and his muscles tense as he starts coming, stuffing his little brother's hole with his seed.

"I like how it feels inside me," Loki whispers and Thor is sure that if he weren't so exhausted his cock would be ready to go again in seconds. 

"My filthy baby brother. You're so naughty, Lo, you know that?" He croons and pokes at Loki's ribs. Loki giggles and hides his face into the crook of his neck and Thor can feel the wide grin on his lips, apparently really proud of his naughtiness. "Was this better than the previous times, Lo?"

" _Yes_ , it was amazing and it only hurt just a bit... and it- it was really nice when you were kissing me," he mumbles, his face still buried in Thor's neck. "Can we do it again?" He asks, his voice now more hesitant and shy, and Thor can't help but smile.

"Whenever you want, baby. I'll even teach you how to take my cock in that pretty mouth of yours if you want," he says when he remembers the disappointed pout on Loki's lips when he complained about his cock being too big for his little mouth.

The suggestion seems to excite Loki, because he pulls away to look at him, his green eyes shining and a grin forming on his lips. "Really? That would be awesome. Thank you, Thor," he replies happily, like Thor's doing him a favor or something, and places a hesitant kiss on his lips. 

Thor shakes his head fondly at Loki's enthusiasm and he already knows very well that's he's fucked; there's no way he'll be able to survive this. Just the thought of fucking his little brother's mouth and Loki sucking him hungrily like he can't get enough of his cock, swallowing him as deep as he can until he is gagging around him, choking for air and tears are rolling down his flushed cheeks, has Thor's spent cock - still inside Loki - stirring. 

He, also, knows that now that he’s had a taste, there’s no way he’s going to stop, no matter how wrong it is, his mind already busy with thoughts about the next time that he’s going to have Loki. He even contemplates the idea of maybe fucking Loki again in a few hours in the morning before school, when his little body will still be warm and pliant from sleep, his tight hole inviting and slick with Thor’s cum. He shakes slightly his head to get rid of those thoughts for now, not wanting to get hard, again.

"No need to thank me, baby. Come on, let's go to sleep now," he says and presses a kiss on Loki's mouth before slipping out of him and lowering them on the mattress. He hugs Loki close to his chest and Loki snuggles up to him, making himself even smaller in Thor's arms. "Goodnight, Lo. I love you," he whispers and receives an incoherent, muffled mumbling from Loki that he can only assume it means 'I love you, too' before falling asleep with the comforting weight of his baby brother on top him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
